Piscis
by Eltanin Draco
Summary: Colección de 13 shots con Afrodita de Piscis como protagonista, en cada uno de los cuales saldrá con algún santo de élite. Advertencia: Yaoi / 1. Aries


**Nota**: Hola, hola ¿Cómo están? Yo espero sinceramente que bien. Esta vez he venido a traerles una loca colección de **one-shots**, todos desligados entre sí y con un único protagonista en común:** Afrodita de Piscis**. Amo al sueco por sobre todas las cosas, como podrán darse cuenta, y no podía no consentirlo con este exceso de amor amor antes de que finalice este maravilloso 2013.

En fin, el fic constará de **13 capítulos** en donde **Dita** estará con otro santo de élite en una relación que puede o no ser amorosa (Kanon y Shion también cuentan xD). Son capítulos independientes, por lo que pueden irse saltando de la pareja que menos les guste, si lo desean. Y aunque comienzo con un shot de **Aries**, no irá en orden zodiacal, por lo que el próximo bien puede ser Acuario o Libra.

Por cierto, entre mis futuros proyectos está hacer lo mismo con el resto de los chicos por si les interesa xD (deséenme suerte).

**Disclaimer**: Saint Seiya es propiedad de **Masami Kurumada**, yo sólo he tomado a sus encantadores personajes para divertirme a costa suya.

**Advertencia**:

1. Lime/Lemon en este y shots posteriores.

2. Yaoi, es decir, habrá relación chico/chico. Si no te gusta por favor no continúes leyendo, ya que sobre advertencia no hay engaño :)

3. Un poco de OOC, intentaré hacerlo lo menos posible (que ni se note), aunque después de todo somos los fans quienes les hemos dado ese toque que los hace ser quienes son, pues… ¿acaso en la trama original Kanon es bromista o Milo un pervertido?

**Resumen**: La armadura de Piscis se ha dañado luego de una misión en contra de los guerreros de Hermes. Afrodita viaja a Jamir para pedirle a Mu que repare su armadura.

* * *

Piscis

1. **Aries**

* * *

Tamborileó sus delgados dedos sobre la mesa de madera. Impaciente. Sopló el flequillo celeste que caía sobre sus ojos. Apartó con el dorso de la mano un par de utensilios de metal que consideraba horrendos. Dio un largo y tendido bostezo y miró por enésima vez el reloj sobre la pared. ¡Athena!, sólo habían pasado tres minutos desde la última vez que lo había consultado y ya le parecía una eternidad. Dejó caer su cabeza sobre la madera, pegando la frente con aire derrotado. Estaba aburrido, demasiado aburrido y ni señales del dichoso carnerito. No era que tuviera algo más interesante en lo cual ocuparse, pero estar en ese tétrico y silencioso taller le daba urticaria, le irritaba. Todo era de frívolo metal, vidrio, polvos extraños que le picaban la nariz y la poca luz que entraba por la rendija de la puerta hacía lucir a su piel de un feo color grisáceo.

Esa era la última vez que le ganaba la cortesía y esperaba _tranquilo_ a que Mu llevara a su pequeño y somnoliento alumno a la cama. A la próxima ocasión, no le molestaría que ese hiperactivo pelirrojo cayera dormido en el suelo cual cachorro abandonado mientras Aries le atendía, pues bastante favor ya le concedía al carnero con viajar esa obscenidad de kilómetros hasta Jamir. Era deber del guardián del primer templo permanecer en el Santuario previendo situaciones como aquella y sólo lo jodía más con esa espera.

Por fin, luego de lo que le parecieron horas al santo de Piscis, la puerta de entrada rechinó anunciando a su anfitrión en turno. Escuchó los pasos delicados bajar los pocos escalones de la estancia y luego esa voz, engañosamente amable, se deslizó por sus tímpanos.

—Perdona la demora, pero no esperaba que viniera nadie a visitarme esta noche, menos aún tú.

—Ajá —dijo fastidiado. Giró el rostro hacia Mu, con la mejilla derecha aún pegada a la mesa —. Sólo arréglala ¿quieres? Este lugar me enferma.

Mu apenas y frunció los labios, pero Afrodita entendió el gesto de molestia que causaba su presencia. Nunca habían sido los mejores amigos del mundo, claro estaba, y mucho menos desde su autoexilio propiciado por la muerte del legítimo Patriarca.

Ambos estaban al tanto, ambos sabían que los lideraba un traidor y ambos entendían que sus bocas permanecían selladas por distintos motivos.

El sueco siguió los movimientos del carnero. Lo vio arremangarse la camisa y prestar atención a la armadura dorada que yacía en medio de ambos, agrietada aquí y allá y con el antebrazo por completo hecho añicos. Mu estaba claramente interesado. Con semejante daño en uno de los doce ropajes sagrados más poderosas de la orden ateniense, era obvio que se preguntaba en dónde carajos estuvo metido para recibir tales daños.

Afrodita deseaba con ahínco que le preguntara la causa, quería regodearse con la victoria que obtuvo frente a los guerreros de Hermes, mas ni una frase salió de aquellos delgados labios.

Que decepción.

—Ven acá —ordenó, con la mano alargada hacia él.

Afrodita se enderezó. Se acercó al lemuriano y, sin esperar la indicación, se hizo un corte horizontal en la muñeca izquierda con el dorso de la mano derecha, con la profundidad precisa para abastecer de vida a Piscis.

La sangre se derramó como un río carmesí lleno de bifurcaciones sobre el relieve del metal dorado y ante la mirada experta del legítimo guardián del primer templo. Cuando fue suficiente, Mu tomó su brazo con delicadeza, girándolo para tener la herida expuesta y la envolvió con una venda limpia, cuidando de no causarle más dolor.

Afrodita alzó la vista, expectante, era la primera vez que hacía algo así por él, normalmente decía basta y mientras Aries trabajaba con sus herramientas y polvos, él volvía a su asiento para colocarse como pudiese el vendaje. Era una cosa insignificante, mas le era extraño sentir esos finos dedos sobre su piel, manchándose del rojo de una sangre cálida impregnada de traición.

Mu sujetó la punta de la tela con un clip para que no se deshiciera su trabajo. Tardó unos segundos más en soltarlo, unos que le parecieron eternos al sueco que respiraba con dificultad y se esforzaba al máximo para regular el aire que entraba y salía de sus pulmones. No deseaba mostrarse débil ante él.

Cuando dejó de tocarlo un mareo lo embriagó.

Su misión había terminado hacía pocas horas, justo antes de viajar a Jamir, por lo que tanta perdida de sangre por un día le estaba afectando los sentidos. Se sintió tambalear cuando intentó llegar a la silla y tras dar dos pasos sus piernas se volvieron gelatina y el suelo pareció su destino, uno que fue cambiado en milésimas de segundo cuando Mu atrapó su cintura y pasó su brazo sobre el cuello para ayudarlo a caminar.

—Diste muy poca como para perder el equilibrio, Piscis —comentó al aire, como si nada —. Te drenaron ¿no es así?

Dita sonrió con sarcasmo y lo apartó de un empujón. —Les fue peor a ellos.

Mu se encogió de hombros y salió de la habitación sin decir ni una palabra, realmente no le interesaba saber de lo que el falso Patriarca obligaba a hacer a sus compañeros de la orden. No quería calentar su cabeza con situaciones que estaban fuera de sus manos, que no alcanzaría a reivindicar si luchaba solo en contra de toda la comitiva de Athena.

Fue a la cocina, tomó un plátano del frutero que usaba como centro de mesa y una botella de agua. Al volver, dejó ambas cosas sobre la mesa de trabajo en la que el sueco apoyaba la frente. Se le veía mal.

—Cómelo, te sentirás mejor.

El pez dorado lo escuchó alejarse, a un banco caer y luego el cosmos del carnero ardió, expandiéndose como una onda de energía confortante que le hizo dar un respingo.

Siempre había algo raro en ese despliegue de poder, algo que le hacía bajar las murallas y tan tranquilizador que le llevaba a un estado aletargado. Una vez quiso compararlo con el de Virgo, mas desistió casi al instante cuando descubrió que la atmosfera creada por el rubio era demandante, absorbente, de una forma egoísta y donde no permitía entrar a nadie en el umbral de su meditación, nadie que no valiera la pena o no tuviera algo interesante que decirle. El de Aries era hermoso, elegante, amable con lo que le rodeaba, no excluía y… había una zona de duda, de peligro que le encantaba, era la espina en esa bella brisa, una parte oscura de desconfianza, de alerta constante, de culpa hacia sus acciones pasadas.

Su cosmos ariano era una caricia sutil sobre su espalda, totalmente inconsciente, pues de haberlo sido estaba seguro que lo retractaría, lo enfocaría solamente hacia el metal que trabajaba para no crear un vínculo con una de las piezas importantes en el juego de Géminis.

Estuvo en silencio, casi inmóvil para no hacer un movimiento en falso que demostrara lo mucho que disfrutaba de ese ambiente acogedor que disolvía las punzadas de dolor en sus costillas y el muslo derecho, lesiones que llevaría consigo durante un buen rato.

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

Tomó la botella de agua y la bebió para refrescar su garganta seca.

De alguna forma el cansancio lo venció, y muy lejos estuvo de guardar las apariencias, de cuidar su postura, de que sus cabellos cayeran como una cascada rítmica sobre su espalda, de cuidar que su camisa no se arrugara y, sobre todo, de que Aries no lo encontrara indefenso, insuficiente, fatigado.

El lemuriano cesó su labor más allá de la medianoche.

Cuando alzó su mirada y encontró a un sueco desparramado en la silla quedó sorprendido. Se había olvidado por completo de él, quizá por el nulo ruido que hizo, quizá porque el monólogo incesante venía siempre acompañado de su compañero de armas y que en esos momentos sus labios permanecieran sellados por obra pura de Morfeo le había olvidado. Ya se había acostumbrado a las noches en vela llenas de soledad en su taller. Kiki aún era pequeño para aguantar sus largas jornadas y más pronto que tarde, se escabullía a gastar bromas en un pueblo cercano. Quizá hubiera recordado a su invitado por aquella preciosa pieza de metal dorado en la que trabajaba, pero ninguno de los once había ido a visitarlo desde hacía meses, casi un año. Quizá era sólo debido a que Piscis estaba muy débil como para notar su cosmos o… porque su presencia no le sobreponía ninguna amenaza latente, pese a esas conversaciones forzadas entre dos miembros que conocían demasiado bien su presente y no intentaban cambiar su futuro.

Se acercó a Afrodita, de esa forma en que las moscas son atraídas por un barril de basura, con inevitable y extraña atracción. Extendió sus dedos hacia los mechones celestes que cubrían el rostro perfectamente cuidado de impurezas y suavemente los retiró de ahí. Sus labios entreabiertos tenían impregnados un labial de un azul tenue y por una milésima de segundos se preguntó por el sabor que le dejarían en los suyos. Vaya tontería. Y aún así su índice decidió aprovechar la oportunidad de recorrer su cuello con el mero pretexto de acomodar ese mechón rebelde que había vuelto a cubrir el rostro de Piscis.

Era tan suave su piel. Alcanzó el borde de la camisa y la caricia terminó. Ya no tenía más pretextos, ya no podía tocarlo y, sin embargo, su mente viajaba a una velocidad increíble para formar uno. Era sólo que no quería despertarlo.

Afrodita era odioso, era narcisista, era pedante, era insoportable cuando se lo proponía, entonces no entendía porque le tenía un poco de simpatía. Era un traidor, desleal, caprichoso, voluble, todos los defectos los podía encontrar en ese ser que pretendía ser el más deseable del Santuario y, con todo, no mentía al afirmarlo. Era deseable. Era inevitable no girar a verlo. Era más imposible aún no sentir esa atracción por su cuerpo, cuando todo él había ensayado desde muy pequeño para conseguir a quien se le apeteciera en todo momento.

Tocó la comisura de sus labios y resbaló el índice por ellos. Y se detuvo.

Piscis lo miraba con sumo interés; expectante. Lo había despertado.

Aries contuvo el aliento cuando él, con esas dos finas líneas azuladas que eran sus labios, había atrapado la punta de su dedo.

Mu carraspeó incómodo y se apartó.

—Tu armadura está lista —se dio la vuelta —márchate cuando quieras.

—¿Y si no quiero hacerlo? ¿me echarás?

El sueco enderezó su postura y de forma posesiva rodeó la cintura de Aries, forzándolo a sentarse sobre sus piernas.

—Al fin se ha puesto divertido —susurró contra el cuello del lemuriano, enviando un delicioso cosquilleo a cada rincón de su cuerpo —¿No crees, carnerito?

—No —Mu intentó quitar el brazo de su compañero de armas de su estómago, pero el agarre era fuerte y su convicción poca —. En realidad no lo creo divertido.

—Mentiroso — su mano viajó a la entrepierna de Aries, frotándola antes de soltarlo. Y maravillado, lo escuchó ahogar un gemido ronco por su caricia.

La respiración de Dita se volvió irregular, en parte por el cansancio de la misión y en parte por la sensación de tenerlo sobre sus piernas. Pegó su frente sobre el hombro de Mu y estuvo ahí, percibiendo su calor corporal, escuchando el ritmo acelerado de su corazón y oliendo el delicioso aroma que desprendía su cabello lila.

—¿No te irás? —preguntó Dita, luego de unos minutos recargado en su espalda. Sus brazos sólo rodeaban la cintura del carnero, ya no lo aprisionaban, y lo curioso era que en cualquier momento podía haberse retirado.

Aries rió, de cierta forma divertido con la situación. —De verdad te drenaron como para detenerte en esto ¿cierto?

—Te puedo tener cuando yo quiera —refunfuñó.

—¿Porqué no ahorita?

—Porque se siente bien —susurró, deslizando su mano por el brazo de Mu hasta que encontró su mano y entrelazó sus dedos entre los largos y ágiles de él —. Estar así, por lo menos una vez.

Mu miró sus manos juntas. El vendaje sobre la muñeca de Piscis estaba ligeramente manchada de sangre, rozó con su pulgar ahí donde se encontraba la herida reciente.

—¿Puro sexo salvaje contigo? —lo dijo en broma, pero a Dita le sonó a ligero reproche por su tranquilidad.

—No, me refiero a… —suspiró lento, abrazándolo posesivamente —. Simplemente estar aquí. Tú y yo. Como si no tuviéramos qué reprocharnos. Como si de pronto hubiéramos olvidado nuestras decisiones. Como si de pronto tú olvidaras que soy _leal_ a él.

Mu se puso de pie y se recargó en la mesa, mirando a Afrodita con ojos curiosos. —Como si no supiéramos nada.

El sueco asintió e imitó el gesto de Aries, era apenas unos centímetros más alto que el santo del primer templo y la diferencia se acrecentó cuando Mu se sentó sobre la madera, tirando de su playera para colocarlo entre sus piernas y sin parar de mirar esos labios de tinte azulado.

Afrodita lo besó, lento, débil, con poca fuerza. Tan diferente a cómo el otro esperaba que lo hiciera, pero… de verdad quería que aquel momento no terminase pronto, que Mu con ese cosmos cálido le diera vida, le diera fuerzas para acabar con lo que se suponía debía de hacer. Para no mirar atrás una vez que marchara a la isla Andrómeda.

Se perdió entre caricias, entre besos dulces y desesperados, entre vaivenes que por un momento le quitaron la memoria de su futuro. Se perdió entre el cosmos de Mu, que encendió a media voz para calmar el dolor de su herida en el costado y lo cubrió de cuerpo entero. Se perdió entre sus ojos y su aroma a lavanda. Se perdió dentro de él y cuando el momento cúspide llegó no pudo más que abrazarlo con fuerza, tratando de tener algo de él, de su convicción para renunciar a Saga porque una cosa era ir a misiones en donde matar a desconocidos no hacía daño a su alma… pero otra era arrebatarle la vida a los caballeros de su propia orden ateniense.

Gruñó contra el cuello de Mu cuando los espasmos del orgasmo terminaron.

Lentamente se separó de él. Pequeñas gotas de sudor adornaban el cuerpo del lemuriano y su cabello estaba todo revuelto.

Y de pronto ya nada encajó. Mu era luz, creaba con sus manos, protegía con su cosmos. ¿Y él? ¿Qué era al haber aniquilado ese mismo día a varios hombres sin la menor condolencia?

Se vistió sin decir una sola palabra y llamó a su armadura que lo cubrió de manera perfecta, como un molde hecho especialmente para su cuerpo pese a que no era el primer portador de aquel signo zodiacal. Piscis brillaba hermosa en esa oscuridad.

¿Qué era él al estar por partir para cumplir de nuevo con las ordenes de un traidor?

—Tu alma aún no está tan podrida como crees. —le dijo Aries cuando Dita llegó a la puerta. Sus ojos habían seguido cada uno de sus movimientos y lo había visto dudar por fracciones de segundo.

La expresión del sueco se oscureció antes de responderle como siempre, cortante y con aire superior.

—Te equivocas. Resulta que es igual a mis bellas rosas. —Hizo un gesto de despedida con su mano derecha y luego se marchó sin mirar atrás.

Mu tardó un poco en vestirse y cuando salió al pasillo para ir por un vaso de agua y así quitar el sabor dulzón de la boca de Afrodita de sus labios, encontró una rosa negra, el arma más letal de su compañero de armas, posada sobre el suelo y con el tallo envuelto con la venda con la que él había cubierto la herida de su muñeca.

—Igual que sus rosas. —Mu la recogió sin miedo, pues supo en un instante que no le dañaría, que aquella rosa simbólica no formaba parte del arsenal envenenado por Piscis y la observó como lo haría un juez ante un caso particularmente difícil.

"Hermosa por fuera, pero contaminada de un veneno tóxico y letal por dentro."... Quizá.

—Pero, Piscis... para todo veneno se puede crear un antídoto —dijo hacia la habitación vacía y fue a colocar aquella singular belleza que era la rosa negra dentro de un jarrón lleno de agua pura y cristalina.

.

.

.

* * *

**Nota**: Gracias por leer y espero que les haya gustado de todo corazón. Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, etc, etc, aquí a bajito pueden decirme con confianza.

Nos leemos pronto.


End file.
